


It'll Be So Very

by 33m5a82k



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Consensual, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/33m5a82k/pseuds/33m5a82k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica contemplates her past decisions all the while she is confronted by new issues, her ever growing attraction for sociopath Jason Dean. He’s betrayed what little trust was between them, and she let him all due to infatuation. Has she put his dangerous game to a stop, or will she let it continue? Dark thoughts race through her mind as she is enthralled in the thrill of it all.</p><p>** Hey Guys! I am a first time writer, so pretty please cut me some slack! I would love to know what to improve on and what you thought was amazing. Leave comments below and hope you enjoy! If so, I will be posting the next chapter soon! **</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be So Very

Veronica clutched her books to her chest as she intensely combed through her thick hair. She walked through the crowded hallways, averting the eyes of her classmates with strong determination.  
What was she thinking hanging out with Jason Dean? Falling for his charms?  
After being friends with the queen of all lies, Heather Chandler, she should have known better than to think he was as he seemed. Gosh, he just pulled her in with those assuring, yet smug smirks. And the way he said every word like he was buried inside her, that she will miss.  
But she will not miss his murderous intents. After the killing of Ram and Kurt, she knew she had to cut all ties with him. It was fun for a split second she will admit, but it doesn’t erase the fact that he lied. He lied to her, but what had she expected from a  
sociopath?  
Ich lüge? Ich luge? More like, “i am lying”, in German! She’d killed three people within the first weeks of meeting him!  
She let herself be entranced by his brown, yet soulless eyes. If only if she had known then what she knows now.  
Jason Dean is a sociopath not to be trifled with.  
Providing a soft and sure smile, Veronica went on her way to class, but not before proceeding to the bathroom. After all, she had learned something from Heather Chandler, never present if you’re not at your best.  
She scurried down the hallway in her short yet fashionable heels. Who was she kidding, they’re old and worn, but Heather’s not here anymore so she can’t say anything about it.  
She guessed she had J.D. to think for that.  
Even though it was a horrible mistake, part of her secretly loved killing the bitch, but she hated all the attention it was getting her now. Even in death Heather Chandler is the most popular girl in school. Teachers and students were now glorifying teen suicide like she made some brave choice by offing herself.  
Veronica almost wanted to scream at the insanity of it all, but she restrained herself knowing full and well it would make her look suspicious if she caused attentions towards herself. So tight lipped she went, inching closer and closer to the lady’s room.  
Veronica pushed the door open only for her senses to be overcome with smoke.  
“Who the hell-”  
“Hey, babe,” a small chuckle from a familiar voice brought chills down her spine in all the wrong ways and erased all traces of confidence.  
“Would you put that out?” she marched towards him, noticing the snarky smile posed on his lips. She doesn’t even ask how he got in here or why. The small side window at the top of the bathroom is still open, which is a clumsy move even for him. And besides, he knows well enough she used to come in here every morning ten minutes before class to gossip and do make up with the Heathers. She dreaded it because Heather always gave back-handed compliments about how “brave” she thought it was to go out with so little makeup, she remarked that it was almost like Veronica was going in the nude. Yeah, right. In other words we came in here every morning to bitch over everyone’s flaws, especially Veronica’s.  
She only mentioned it to J.D. and didn’t expect him to remember such a small detail, but she should have known better that J.D. didn’t forget about much, especially Veronica.  
“I will if you do, dear,” he responded mockingly. Oh, ha ha, very clever, she guessed he’s referring to the rage that was burning inside of her. She choose not to dignify that responds with an answer.  
“J.D. why are you in the girls bathroom? Don’t you have anything better to do like, I don’t know, blowing up a children’s hospital?”  
“You’ve got me all wrong, Veronica,” he paused, pursing his lips, “That’s not until Friday.”  
He laughed softly at his own joke, if you can even call it that. He thinks he’s so clever and hilarious, and it makes her find him all the more arrogant. He tilted his head to the side, squinting like he was confused, but she knew all too well he was just waiting for her to crack. Well she wouldn't give him the pleasure of winning. Had she learned nothing from Heather?  
Veronica sighed and frowned, finding that nothing more could be produced at the moment.  
So he continued, and she sighed and frowned again. “You see, after you left last night, I thought things over. I still couldn’t understand why you were upset, but, I realized that girls can get emotional over small subjects.” He oscillated on the balls of his feet as he nonchalantly folded his hands in front of him. My god, the way he said ‘emotional’, like he was using a grown up voice on a little kid who didn’t know the meaning of the word, made her stomp her foot in exasperation. “But…” he raised his hands in a surrendering motion, “I’ve re-analyzed the situation and I think you’ll find my calculations quite pleasing…” A smirk, those smirks will be the death of her if he doesn’t kill her, “ I decided that neither of us was wrong, we were just a bit worked up from all the murder. And I’ve come to grips that if I want you, I have to fight for you.”  
She offered him nothing more than a blank stare, her eyebrow raised, lips slightly askew. “J.D., I thought I made it clear, we’re over. It's over. I won’t report you if that’s what you’re worried about, but I’m not going to help you anymore, I won’t have sex with you anymore, and I certainly wasn’t and will never be your girlfriend. Ever. The thought of being with you makes me sick to my stomach and quite frankly, I can’t stand to be around someone who disgusts me so much.”  
There, that oughta set him straight, Veronica thought.  
His face hardened, a scowl written across his features. He cracked a controlled smile. “I had hoped that my apology would be adequate enough and that you would accept it with little confrontation, Veronica, but it seems that I will have to resort to drastic measures.” He growled low in his throat, the sinister vibe from his voice enough to make the hairs stand up on the back of Veronica’s neck.  
“J.D.-”  
“No!” he raised his voice but then countered his outburst with another controlled, “No, I will give you one more chance. Tell me that you will come back to me, and all will be resolved. We can go for a ride, have a smoke, kill another Heather for all I care! Whatever you please, but only if we put this to bed. Now.”


End file.
